1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a disk unit-integrated display, and more particularly, it relates to a disk unit-integrated display comprising an operating portion for operating a disk unit-integrated display body.
2. Description of the Background Art
A picture reproducer-integrated display such as a disk unit comprising an operating portion for operating a disk unit-integrated display body is known in general, as disclosed in each of Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2005-278063, Japanese Utility Model Registration No. 3003568 and Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 9-68932 (1997), for example.
The aforementioned Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2005-278063 discloses a DVD unit integrated-television receiver arranged with the operating portion on an outer surface below a take-out portion (opening) for storing a recording medium of a DVD (digital versatile disk) unit inside a disk unit-integrated display body. Although not specified, it is conceivable that an outward opening door member opening so as to project toward the outer surface is arranged on the take-out portion in this DVD unit-integrated television receiver. This outward opening door member of the DVD unit integrated-television receiver generally has an arm portion provided with a rotary shaft on an inner surface below the take-out portion and arranged on the inner surface below the take-out portion.
The aforementioned Utility Model Registration No. 3003568 discloses a video tape recorder-integrated television arranged with an operation button (operating portion) on an outer surface below a cassette receiving portion (opening) for storing a recording medium of a video tap recorder inside a disk unit-integrated display body in an unexposed state. Although not specified, it is conceivable that an inward opening door member opening so as to project toward an inner surface arranged on the cassette receiving portion in this video tap recorder-integrated television. This inward opening door member of the video tap recorder-integrated television generally has a pair of protrusions provided with a rotary shaft on an inner surface above the cassette receiving portion and rotatably supported on the inner surface above the cassette receiving portion.
The aforementioned Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 9-68932 (1997) discloses a monitor television-integrated computer arranged with an operating portion below an opening projecting and housing a disk tray of a CD drive.
In the DVD unit integrated-television receiver disclosed in the aforementioned Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2005-278063, however, in a case where the arm portion of the door member is arranged on the inner surface below the take-out portion, it is conceivable that the operating portion is arranged below the arm portion. Thus, it is conceivable that the arm portion and the operating portion are arranged adjacent to each other in a height direction, whereby reduction in the height of the DVD unit integrated-television receiver is disadvantageously difficult.
In the video tap recorder-integrated television disclosed in the aforementioned Utility Model Registration No. 3003568, in a case where the inward opening door member is provided on the inner surface above the cassette receiving portion, it is conceivable that the inward opening door member is not provided with an arm portion provided with a rotary shaft, but provided with a pair of protrusions provided with rotary shafts and the pair of protrusions are rotatably supported by a housing, dissimilarly to a case where the outward opening door member is provided in the DVD unit integrated-television receiver disclosed in the aforementioned Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2005-278063. Thus, it is conceivable that the inward opening door member of the video tap recorder-integrated television does not have an arm portion. Consequently, a problem of the present invention, that reduction in the height of the DVD unit integrated-television receiver is difficult due to the arm portion of the door member, does not exist.
It is conceivable that the monitor television-integrated computer disclosed in the aforementioned Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 9-68932 (1997) does not have a door member, dissimilarly to the DVD unit integrated-television receiver disclosed in the aforementioned Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2005-278063. Thus, a problem of the present invention, that reduction in the height of the DVD unit integrated-television receiver is difficult due to the arm portion of the door member, does not exist.